Separation
by Violoveless
Summary: One night Agito was laying in the field and saw a shooting star. Akito wanted Agito to wish for something. The next morning they were seperated from each other.
1. Seperation

Separation

Chapter 1

That night the stars were out and there was a full moon. Agito laid there in the grass watching the starry sky while talking to Akito. Agito, with his arms behind his head, feeling so relaxed, he was too afraid to think about disappearing at a time like this. But he still thought if only there was a way both Akito and Agito wouldn't have to disappear. Suddenly a shooting star came about in the sky.

"Oooh Agito make wish a wish!" the sweet side of Agito shouted to him.

"I'm not into shit like that." Agito replied.

"Aww come on Agito please!" Akito whined.

"Alright fine I'll do it." Agito said grumpy as he always sound.

As they both made their wish, they headed towards the house. The lights were still on so he just walked through the house to his room and went to bed. The Next morning, Agito didn't feel the same. He felt much lighter. He saw a figure lying underneath the covers beside him. Agito reached for the covers and slowly pulled them back. He saw the blue haired still asleep under the covers.

"Akito..."

He called out as he shook him. The boy had finally awaken and looked up to see his other half beside him.

"Agito what's going on?" the innocent boy said.

"We have our own bodies!!" Agito shouted.

Akito looked down at his hands first then his body. Agito got up and walked around the room shocked about what just happened.

"Does that mean we won't disappear?" Akito asked seriously.

Agito paused and thought about it.

"You're probably right…" Agito said giving Akito a smile.

Akito leaped out of the bed and jumped onto his other half. Agito held him tight while Akito left out some laughter. Something struck Agito though. He though in his mind, "Should we be seen like this? What will happen if we're seen? What about Akito since he is so sensitive." Agito thoughts ran through his mind repeatedly.

"Akito we can't be seen like this."

Akito began to pout, but Agito held his chin up and told him not to worry about anything. Akito smiled and went back into the bed. Agito left out the room and got ready to leave out the house. Akito can already hear Agito and Ikki going at it already. He let out a small giggle and dozed off into a peaceful state.


	2. Akito's New Love

"Hey Crow I'm going out for a while so don't bother" Agito yelled.

"Why would I bother even from the likes of you" Ikki argued back.

"Whatever" Agito replied and left slammed the door.

Akito heard the door slam and felt a bit worried, but he turned out to be fine. Akito got up and got up and dressed. He was getting hungry and didn't want to risk getting caught. Who knows what Agito would do or say since he's always aggressive with everyone. Akito then heard someone enter into the house so he covered himself just in case someone else walked in. He heard foot steps come closer to the door and stop. The door cracked open and a voice whispered his name. He noticed that was Agito's voice when he turned around and glared at the figured standing at the door.

"I brought home something for you since I figured you going to be hungry." Agito held up for Akito.

"Thanks Agito" Akito said cheerfully.

Agito brought the bag over to Akito on the bed and sat with him.

Watching Akito eat was cute to him since he was always cheerful. He always wanted to see Akito happy. Agito then rubbed Akito's hair and made him smile.

"Since I'm back, you can go out if you want." Agito stated.

"I'll go after I finish eating." Akito replied.

After Akito finished eating, he cleaned up the room and left out. Agito watched as he left out and then smiled.

Agito then went to sleep after Akito left the room. After a few hours passed Akito walked into the room silently and laid on the bed next to Agito. Agito noticed that Akito was too quiet sitting next to him.

"This is unlike you to stay this quiet. What happened?" Agito asked concerned.

Akito sat up and leaned against the wall looking out the window.

"I guess I lost interest in Ikki since he always rejects all the time, I give up." Akito said staring down at his lap.

Agito knows how sensitive Akito is, so he held him up close and talked him out of Ikki. Agito can be helpful when it comes to a certain moment, even if it has to do with Akito. Akito leaned in closer on to Agito's chest, afraid that Agito might hear his heartbeat as it paces itself. Akito pondered through his thoughts and said to himself "Should I do this right now?"

Agito released Akito and Akito's instincts were telling him to make a move on Agito. Another part of him was telling not to. The innocent boy was too confused with what to do. Akito made his decision and crawled over top of Agito. Agito was startled by the fact that Akito has never acted in such a way towards him. While lying on top of the shark boy, he reached out for his face and moved closer. Akito felt embarrassed to do this to Agito so he planted a kiss on Agito's lips.

Agito moved one hand down to Akito's waist and the other to his face. Agito deepened the kiss and didn't pull back. Akito lifted up from Agito panting with his cheeks flushed.

"Agito…I" Akito was cut off when Agito grabbed his tongue. "I expected this to happen ever since what happened not long ago. You really shouldn't throw yourself at people and expect them to react nicely." Agito said in a flirtatious tone. Akito gulped and was brought back down to Agito as he began to leave marks down Akito's neck. They didn't hurt Akito since Agito was being gentle with him. "Sorry" Akito said before a moan slipped out from his lips. "You didn't have to apologize, I'm just letting you know." Agito responded. Akito then wrapped his arms around Agito and began to leave trails of kisses down his neck. Akito still has feelings for Ikki, but not like the feelings he has for Agito.


	3. Secret Revealed!

After leaving a mess of food on the table, Ikki decided to take a stroll around the house. While passing by everyone else's room, he stopped in front of Akito and Agito's room. He thought about what he mentioned to Akito earlier which what really made him leave his room. While pondering, he overheard two voices from behind the door.

Akito had jump back from Agito after hearing the door creak open slowly. He then pushed Agito off the bed turning towards the door, hearing the young shark boy curse under his breath behind the bed. Ikki walked in, he observed the room to see Akito sitting on the bed smiling.

"I thought I heard another voice in here." Ikki said feeling through his spiky hair.

"There's no one else hear but me." Akito responded cheerful as always.

Agito wanted to get up and yell at Akito, but being seen was going to cause even more problems. Akito became nervous once Ikki sat closer on the bed. Agito couldn't tell what was happening, but he heard the springs in the bed retract.

Ikki moved closer towards Akito's face making him flush light pink. Agito decided to take a peek from the side of the bed and saw Ikki closing in on to Akito. Agito's blood started to boil and all he wanted to do was turn the room into a blood bath. While closing in on Akito he noticed something blue at the edge of the bed. Akito noticed that Ikki stopped closing in a turned to see what he was looking at. Ikki reached his hand out to whatever it was at the end of the bed until Mikan burst through the door cracking her knuckles with Ringo beside her (Ikki left the dinning room a mess after eating earlier). Agito had the chance to dive under the bed with out being noticed. Akito giggled as Mikan walked out with Ikki by his collar, slamming it behind her. Agito rose from underneath the bed and sat at the edge of the bed.

Akito could see that the shark boy was disappointed. He scooted over to Agito and put his arms around his neck and confessed that he didn't have any feelings for Ikki anymore and gave him a peck on the cheek. Agito smirked at his confession and held on to one of Akito arms around his neck.

"Oh by the way---"Ikki burst through the door not expecting to see Akito and Agito at the same time. It was too late for Akito to shove Agito off the bed, but he did it anyway putting on a weak smile. Agito once again was on the floor, but cursing out loud this time. Ikki walked slowly away from the door and stormed off screaming from the top of his lungs. Both Akito and Agito blinked at the same time out of curiosity on how the others would react.


	4. Not Alone

Akito and Agito sat on the couch in front of the others. Not a word was uttered from there lips until Ikki ran up to Agito and began to rustle his hair wildly. "So…when did you two split?" Ikki said creating friction by rustling Agito's hair even faster until they all started to see smoke. "I believe yesterday…" Akito said trying to block out the shark boy's scream. "So what do we do?" Ringo asked putting her hand to her face. "I'll tell you what we will do!" Ikki shouted pointing to Akito with his other hand and Agito's head under his other arm. "We'll celebrate, let's throw a party for them now and besides we get to torture Agito without him running away now." Ikki said having everyone crowd around him with devil horns sprouting from their heads. Akito laughed at how Agito tried to escape from the others.

The party was going on and everyone was enjoying themselves. Ikki and the gang were mixing food once again for another challenge. "Ikki you're wasting food, we need that!" Ringo shouted out of the window then slamming it shut. Everyone stared at the shattered glass on the floor then back at Ringo. Akito, holding a slice of cake, was looking for Agito and then he found him on the roof looking up at the sky. Agito noticed Akito beside him eating. "Agito you should try this cake, its really good." Akito said taking another bite. "I don't eat sweets…" Agito replied shutting his eyes. Akito moved closer to him hold the plate up with a tiny slice on his fork. "Would you eat sweets for me?" Akito's question made Agito sit up and look him in the eyes. Agito gave in and opened his mouth so Akito could feed him. Akito slipped the fork into Agito's mouth feeling happy that he agreed to eat the cake. Akito left frosting on the side of Agito's mouth and moved closer to lick it off. Agito blushed holding on to the collar of his shirt looking the other way. Akito bit his lip giggling with his hand to his face. Both boys heard Ikki call them down for some games, but Akito only joined in as Agito watched from roof.

After the celebration, Agito took Akito for a night time stroll. They both walk through the park holding hands talking about daily things. Suddenly a gust of wind blew, shaking the trees as leaves scattered everywhere. Both boys covered their faces as the wind blew leaves and dust towards them. As the gust of wind passed, a familiar figure stood before them. "Nice to see you boys again", the figure said stepping out from the shadow, resembling both Agito and Akito. "Lind…" Agito said under his breathe, getting Akito's full attention. Lind smirked and stood there waiting for Agito to make a move. Agito growled, balling up his fist getting ready to attack until he saw Lind steadily studying Akito from a far as if he wanted to have the innocent boy all for himself. "Akito get behind me!" Agito said holding his arm out. Akito ran behind him and thought to himself. "How could Lind have possibly separated from us and got away without us knowing when we were at home?" Akito mentioned to Agito. "He got away somehow, but that's not the case right now." Before Agito's attempt to attack the boy, a ringtone suddenly filled the air with music and Lind cursed under his breathe after looking at his phone. "We'll finish this later. I'll see you two again." Lind said disappearing in the shadows. Agito began to drop his guard and Akito walked up to Agito and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Think we should warn the others?" Akito said with a worried tone. "We have no choice." Agito responded, still watching the spot where Lind first appeared.


	5. Lind's Return

Akito was lying on the bed listening in on the conversation outside of the room with the door slightly cracked open. In the living room, everyone stood around while Agito explained that Lind was in the area. The innocent boy could no longer listen to what Agito was explaining. Akito shut the door quietly and sat back down. After Agito finished explaining the situation, he entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. The shark boy softly patted the innocent boy's head for his reaction. Akito blushed, wrapping his arms around Agito's shoulders, which ended their night.

The next morning, a light beamed through the window, blinding the blue haired boys as they got up. Today was Agito's first day being on his own in school. Ikki teased him on his way meeting up with Kazu, Bucha, and Oniguri. Ringo let out a big sigh and Akito giggled at Agito who was about to snap. After arriving at school, Akito was sitting in class staring out the window after finishing his work until he saw a figure speed in an upwards direction towards the roof of the school. Akito stood in shock slamming is hands on the desk. "Akito?!" the teacher called out catching his attention. Akito sat down after apologizing to the class and looked back at the window. He thought back to when they were walking to school a figure stood by watching them from a far and only Akito noticed.

Akito guided Agito to the roof where everyone spends their lunch until class. Ikki planned a Kogarasumaru meeting for the next battle in two nights. Akito listened in on the meeting after eating before everyone else. Agito noticed Akito's mood when he was on his way to the roof. Akito wasn't himself after class so he felt the urge to stay close to Agito and not leave by himself until he calmed down. The next day, Agito was concerned about Akito's moods. Akio was afraid to admit that something was following him or at least something. If Akito told Agito that it was probably Lind following, then he would search non-stop for the other blue haired boy. Agito didn't attend to the last Kogarasumaru meeting day before the battle in the afternoon at school. Akito began searching the classrooms for Agito and found him sleeping on top of the desks in a vacant class. Akito silently opened and shut the door behind him and crept towards the sleeping boy. Assuming that Agito was asleep, Akito leaned in closer the shark boy's face to see if he really was asleep. Agito startled him by wrapping his arms around the boy's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Akito swiftly moved back staring down at the boy laughing at his reaction. Akito began to blush a bright shade of pink, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Agito sat up to greet his partner without laughing again. Akito smiled and sat down beside the boy. He never saw Agito so happy to see him which also made him feel comfortable. The sun was setting and the room was glowing different shades of orange.

"We should get going." Agito said holding out his hand to Akito. Akito grabbed his hand to lift up off the desks and they began to walk home together, thus ending their day. Today was the day of the battle and it was already after dark. Akito came along to cheer the team on by the side lines. He was also surprised how the battle went by quickly. Everyone celebrated as Akito sat in the stands near by with Emily and Yayoi. The wind started to pick up and blew off Kazu's hat as they cheered. Everyone watched the hat fly by until a hand reached out and grabbed it. Agito growled and yelled out the boy's name in the distance. Lind stood in front of Kogarasumaru, grinning at Agito. "Let's have a match, five against one." Lind didn't hesitate to speak. "If we win, you'll go away." Agito said calmly. "Fine, but if I win I'll claim my prize." Lind said pointing to the stands with a smirk. Agito looked back to see a shocked reaction on Akito's face. "No…" Agito muttered under his breath noticing Lind wanted to claim Akito as his prize.

(Note: sorry for posting this story's chapter 2 weeks later :O. I got stuck and couldn't think of anything** :** then I got held up with something else, but now I will attempt to post stories every Friday :D don't kill me if I miss the deadline O.O there's always Saturday if I miss it o.O)


	6. Showdown!

Akito was paralyzed with many emotions filling his mind while Emily and Yayoi comforted him at the beginning of the match. Kogarasumaru huddled together in a discussion before the match began while Lind stood there with a grin on his face waiting for the first move. Kazu rushed towards Lind, sending a swift kick below his legs. He dodged jumping in to the air, but Agito appeared above him pursuing him with a high drop kick. Agito's leg swung down towards Lind's head but was easily caught with one hand. Lind wrapped his other hand around his leg and swung him into Kazu. Both boys fell to the ground as Lind went after the others.

Akito thought of a way to escape during the match. While Lind was occupied by the fight, Akito slipped off without being noticed in to the trees near by. He could barely see where he was running, his clothes were being snagged against sharp branches as well, but to his concern, he was to get away from Lind.

At the match, Lind had Agito by the collar of his shirt and looked at the stands from the corner of his eyes. A surprised expression over took his face as he slowly loosened his grip on Agito's collar. The shark boy took the advantage and swung his fist towards Lind's face. The punch landed on Lind's cheek as he backed away wiping the blood from the corner of his lip fleeing the scene. Agito chased after the other boy heading into the trees. While Akito was running, the wind began to pick up as he ran. The leaves made it harder to see where he was running. Akito took a glimpse at the figure standing in the distance as the leaves began to clear up.

The figure stood there rubbing his cheek and began walking towards Akito. Agito jumped out the bushes startling Akito. The boy grabbed Akito by the hand and began running as the other took off after them. Akito held on to Agito's hand tightly as they made fast turns through the trees. They made it to the end of a cliff as the other caught up with them. Agito's grip tightened on Akito's hand as he made the leap off the cliff with Akito. The blue haired boy was stunned by the option Agito took. Getting close to the ground Agito held Akito tightly, landing on the side of his arm. Akito opened his after sliding across the ground on top of Agito. He noticed they were in some kind of field with tall grass. If he acted quickly they wouldn't be noticed. Agito ignored his broken arm and crawled into the tall grass that wasn't bent with Akito beside him.

Lind stood at the edge of the cliff looking down towards the grass. He jumped from the cliff and landed into the tall grassy field. He only took a few steps and swung his leg which created a wave that chopped half of the field's grass. Akito and Agito were spotted easily by Lind so he walked closer to both boys and began to pursue his attack on Agito. Akito jumped in front of Agito, spreading his arms to defend him.

"That's enough! Haven't you done enough damage?" Akito shouted at the other blue haired boy. Lind stopped pursuing his attack on Agito and watched Akito closely. "Just take me instead!" The boy shouted making Agito jump up in shock. "Akito you can't just give up that easy! You can't let him take y-" the shark boy was cut off at his sentence when Lind sent a powerful blow to his stomach which sent him flying far away from Akito.

Akito looked up at Lind and turn towards Agito, but before he could call his name, he was grabbed by Lind from behind. The wind started to pick up as the chopped grass began to blur Agito's vision. Right when the wind dispatched and the grass fell slowly from out of the air, Akito and Lind were no where in site. Agito balled up his fist and pounded the ground in anger with tears building up in his eyes. "Akito!" The boy screamed before lowering his head and fainting in the field.


	7. Recovery Plan

Agito stood in an all white area checking his surroundings. "Okay this is weird" The shark boy said to him self as he was becoming flustered with the place.

"Agito…" A familiar voice called out his name. He swiftly turned around only to be stunned by who he sees.

Akito stood there gazing at him with a smile as his eyes stood out from the room. "Akito you're alright" Agito smiled walking towards Akito. The other blue haired boy extended his arm to Agito as he walked closer. Agito also extended his arm to Akito so their hands would meet. Both boys' finger tips were close to touching until the floor crumbled beneath Akito sending him through the floor. "Akito!" Agito yelled jumping in after him. While falling he heard Lind's laughter from below. He almost reached his lover, but Akito was engulfed within the darkness from the fall with tears leading a trail to him.

Agito screamed Akito's name one last time before waking up startling the others surrounding his bed. "Agito are you alright? You almost slept the day away" Ringo said patting the beads of sweat on Agito's face with a small towel. "Tell us what happened to Akito." Ikki said in a serious but worried tone. Agito looked down at the bed sheets and griped his broken right arm. He gritted his teeth before he said anything but calmed down before he announced what happened. Everyone dispatched after hearing what Agito had to say. Now everyone was worried about Akito.

Agito usually take trolls around the neighbor where he and Akito walked when they were together. In class Agito would look at the class and see one empty desk sitting in the middle of the room. Classmates directed their attention to Agito and the topic of Akito going missing. Yet even a broken arm wasn't going to stop Agito from training hard to get his lover back.

"It's been almost 8 weeks already, his arm is almost completely healed, and he's still working us to death." Onigiri said breathing heavily from running laps. "Endure it. And besides, it is toughening us up for the next upcoming matches until we reach Lind." Kazu said determinedly. "Yea so try to keep up with us. Do it for Akito or Akito's cooking. Ooh or maybe for the ladies…" Ikki toyed with Oniguri's mind making him leave dust in Kazu's face as he took off. Agito sighed and watched everyone train until a sudden approach.

"Oi…Agito!" The white haired tall man with his low hanging jacket called out. "Yooo Agito!" another male popped from behind the other man with a smirk and eyes similar to Agito's. "Kaito…Akira?" Agito looked uninterested as they walked closer to him. "We heard the news that Akito has gone missing. Am I correct?" Akira pointed out as Agito answered with a nod. "We decided to help you get Akito back. We were close to tracking Lind down, but he moves fast so we don't have much time before he moves again." Akira stated as Kaito blew smoke in the background which Ikki ran into coughing. Noticing who he saw he stopped and stood by Agito listening in. "If we were to get him now it would be in about 2 days but we're not so sure of his moving distance." Akira said.

"I'll take that chance." Agito answered. "Wait you're willing to take that risk even if we don't get him?" Akira questioned in disbelief. "We will get him no matter what the risks are." Agito said reframing from leaving his calm state. "Alright then, we'll leave tomorrow morning around 8 so be ready." Kaito yelled as they both walked off back to the monster sized truck and drove off. Ringo listened in from behind the bush and felt something suspicious about their plan with Kaito and Akira.

Later on that night Akira and Kaito walked down the sidewalk in the park and stopped in front of a tree. "Did they agree to the plan?" a voice spoke from above the tree. "Yes. They agreed. We're dispatching tomorrow morning." Akira answered. "Good." the voice said leaping from the tree still hiding within the shadows. "Everything is going according to plan and you're going to lead only Agito to me am I correct?" the voice asked once more as Akira nodded. The shadow stepped into the light from the light post revealing their identity. "Let's see how much he can take to get his dear Akito back." Lind said with a wide smirk going across his face.


	8. Akito's Unexpected Crush

"Mmm…Agito" The blue haired boy mumbled in his sleep as he woke up in an unknown area. He sat up noticing all his scars were bandaged up on his body. The sunlight beamed on to his face making him squint, not noticing who walked in on him.

"Akito at last I have you." Lind said kneeling to Akito as he sat on the bed. Akito pressed his back against the wall bringing his legs up to his chest, away from the other boy.

"What do you want with me?" Akito questioned in fear hoping he wouldn't get attacked. Lind smile standing, reaching his hand out to the younger boy. Akito wanted to leave and find Agito, but he was trapped by the one that wasted no time beating Kogarasumaru. Akito slapped his hand and attempt to run around him, but he was caught and thrown back on the bed. Lind straddled himself upon Akito pinning him down.

"Let me go!" Akito commanded struggling to break free from his grip. Lind leaned in towards Akito's face as the young boy moved it to the side. Lind smirk, planting a kiss on the boy's soft neck. Akito gasped struggling even more. Lind let out a laugh right before Akito kicked him in his crotch. The grip around Akito's wrist loosed as he got up and ran out the door. Lind recovered quickly and ran out after him. Akito felt arms wrap around his waist as he let out a yelp from being yanked back into the room and thrown back on the bed. This time Lind made sure he was down for sure. Akito laid on the bed in fear of what was expected from the other guy. Lind smirked sitting next to the innocent boy stroked his face trailing down his neck. Akito grabbed his hand laying his head the other way on the pillow.

"Oh? What's this?" Lind got closer to the boy's face revealing a light blush across his face. Akito covered his face as Lind tried to remove his hands. Once Lind removed his hands from his face, he held one of his hands looking at his face.

"How could someone like Agito own a beautiful face like yours…" he said kissing his hand. Akito's blush became more visible once he took a look at the other boy. The thrill of being with Lind made his heart race as he began to fall for the third blue haired boy. Lind got closer to Akito's face as he placed his lips against Akito's without any struggle from the boy.


	9. Akito's Rescue

The truck pulled up to an abandoned factory in the late evening. Everyone stepped out of the truck after discussing the plan. Agito's eyes squinted from the sun's light that began to set, filling the sky with a dark orange color with a hint of purple. The sound of the bending metal startled the boys when they turned to see Lind standing on the Truck.

"Not the truck!" Kaito screamed making Lind smirk, flipping off the roof landing in front of Agito.

"If you want Akito, you ought to follow me" He said leaning towards Agito's ear.

"Fair enough..." Agito swung his leg under the boy making him fly above the roof of the car as Agito followed. Kaito snapped his finger having more riders come out to face the rest of the gang as he swiftly jumped into his truck and drove off. Agito looked back at his team noticing the other trek riders.

"Don't worry about us. Just get Akito and we'll be off." Ikki yelled as Agito nodded going after Lind. Agito ran through the alleyway Lind ran through that led to a door. The shark boy ran through the door into was seems to be an abandoned factory. There was dust everywhere in the dark room lucky enough Agito had good vision in the dark. An outburst of laughter was heard echoing throughout the building surprising the shark boy. The lights instantaneously flashed on, burning Agito's eyes.

"Agito!" a familiar voice called out catching the shark boy's attention.

"Let him go!" the shark boy yelled at Lind which was standing next to Akito laughing hysterically.

"Now why would I do that he said wrapping his arms around Akito's waist. His hand traveled down the bounded blue haired boy's chest tugging on his belt. Agito became furious, running towards the other boy. Agito made a deft air kick that Lind dodged but broke the chains that held Akito up.

"Agito..." Akito said happily getting up from the floor as Agito rushed off, chasing after Lind. Once Lind led Agito some where far enough from Akito, he than began to fight seriously. From the speed he was going he pounced off the wall aiming for Agito but missed, hitting the floor as Agito swung his leg towards the boy. Lind ducked but he didn't notice the hooks from the laces on Agito's leg that hooked on to his jacket. He traced the laces not knowing the shark boy appeared behind him delivering a blow to the face with his elbow. The hooks snagged his jacket and skin after releasing him from the impact Agito dealt on him.

"TCH...you were just lucky that time." Lind vanished, grabbing Agito by his neck before slamming him on to the floor. The floor cracked and as the impact made blood fly out his mouth. Lind attempted a high drop kick from where he was standing but Agito reacted quickly, dodging every kick. Agito's leg swayed across the floor trying to trip him up but he immediately dodged the kicked. Lind landed faraway from Agito noticing the tears on his clothes. He took a quick look at the fang regalia and the hooks that protruded from them.

"Oh I see you made some adjustments to your treks, really nice." he dashed over to Agito only to have his fist caught by the shark boy. Agito swung the opposite leg linking a blow to his head. Lind stumbled back wiping the blood from his forehead.

"That's it." Lind vanished once more but didn't appear anywhere around Agito. The blue haired boy was hit from behind along with a slash across his back. Another slash formed on the side, tearing through the sleeve on his jacket. Agito looked around and saw nothing. A laugh was heard echoing throughout the building.

"So? How does it feel to taste defeat?" A punch connected to his face as he recoiled back against the wall. He was breathing heavily trying to think of a plan.

"That's not good ENOUGH!" Lind grabbed his head, slamming it against the wall. Akito gagged sliding down the wall. Lind began stomping him on the floor, kicking him in the stomach. Lind's actions were halted when a pair of arms wrapped around his body.

"LIND STOP IT!" Akito yelled looking the boy directly in his eyes.

"Akito what do you think you're doing?" Agito snapped at the innocent boy.

"Lind...you already got what you wanted. You wanted me didn't you? Well you had me now please just stop." Akito's eyes began to fill up with tears as he buried his face in the boy's jacket.

"You're right. I HAD you, but that's not good enough. Akito's face remained buried in the boy's jacket as Agito gave Lind a scowling look.

"What did you do to him?" Agito said furiously with suspicion.

"I did something that he'd never forget. No worries. It won't come out just yet." Lind forced Akito off, throwing him to the ground.

"What?" Akito questioned not remembering what happened. Lind walked over slowly then began kicking him as he laid there. His kicks became harder right when he aimed for his ribs. Akito's outburst was shattering to Agito's ears.

"AKITO!" Agito screamed trying to get up from off the wall. Akito was sprawled out on the floor trying to crawl over to Agito right when a foot slammed down on his hand which was crushed by the pressure.

"Lind...why? Why are you doing this?" Akito didn't want to move since he was too afraid of what might happen next.

Lind pressed harder against Akito's foot making him cry out. Agito couldn't stand the sound of Akito's cries as he tried to move but fell to the ground in pain.

"Dammit...MOVE!" he yelled at himself getting Lind's attention. Lind walked over to Agito, tossing him to the side. He proceeded walking over to where Agito was thrown and tried to continue with a kick. Agito's body finally responded and he dodged the blow returning an upper kick to his chin. The shark boy leaped farther into the air as the hooks went around Lind's body pulling him up. With a sudden move, Agito flipped sending the boy straight towards the ground. The impact broke through the floor, stunning the boy. Lind rose up and pulled Agito from the air, but failed as the shark boy pounced on to the ground snatching the hooks that tore through his skin. Lind got glimpse at Agito's face noticing it wasn't like before. He seemed more insane. He actually snapped. Agito snarled at the boy attacking him with intense speed.

"AKITO, AGITO!" A voice yelled from down the hall along with the sound of footsteps. Ikki saw Akito lying limp on the floor. He hoisted him into his arms as tried to get Agito.

"Something's not right..." Ikki saw the way Agito was fight. It was as if they had first met but more dangerous. "Agito that's enough!" Kazu yelled not getting his attention.

"Oi!" a shot was heard from down the hall directly hitting Agito, knocking him unconscious.

"I'll let you get away within a certain time limit. Just make it quick before change my mind." Kaito walked in the room observing Lind's condition.

"Kaito...what do you think you're doing? You're letting them get away!" Lind yelled trying to run after the crew, but was stopped.

"Just look at you. Are you in any good condition to fight?" he blew smoke in to the boy's face. Lind stumbled back feeling the after effect of the hits he received. Kaito turned, listening to the thump against the floor before he called some of the riders to pick him up and place him in the truck. The gang however, finally made it somewhere safe taking the two boys to the hospital. After waiting for the boys, the nurse finally came out as Ikki approached her.

"Are they going to be alright?" Ikki questioned. The nurse looked at him then spoke.

"They should wake up around tomorrow or the day after tomorrow." she walked off carrying her clipboard. Ringo made sure she checked to see if she was wearing nurse shoes as they walked out the hospital. Ikki looked back in disbelief of what just happened.

Note: 

I'M SO SORRRY! I was so busy with school and writing more stories that I had a complete pause on this one :O (Translation: I was stuck .)


	10. Akito's Problem

**Chapter 10: Akito's Problem**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Air Gear!_

Two months passed after retrieving Akito as they remained in Ikki's home. Agito has been doing fine as well as Akito, but he's been acting suspicious for a while. The shark boy knew from the start that something was wrong and Akito wouldn't speak about it whenever it was brought up. He usually leaves out at night when everyone was asleep.

Ikki and the others noticed, but they failed to reach him as he continued his abnormal behavior. In school, Agito finally decided to forcefully get through to Akito whether he agreed to partake or not. He ran up to the roof after being provoked by people whispering about how his behavior was becoming strange.

"Akito we need to talk." Agito busted through the doors, startling the innocent boy.

"What is it you need to talk about?" Akito cheerfully turned around facing his lover.

"You're acting oblivious to the situation, Akito. We're worried about you and you won't open up to us." Agito said wrapping his arms around the blue haired boy. Akito's frown faded when Agito mentioned the concern everyone felt for him. He pressed his hands against the shark boy's chest, pushing him away. Agito became confused when Akito backed away holding himself as he refused to look at the other blue haired boy.

"If I told you, you would be hurt." Akito walked back to the classroom, leaving Agito on the roof of the school. As they sat in class, Akito failed to even take a glimpse at anyone, but the teacher. After school Agito usually walked home either by himself or with Ikki and the gang, but today Ringo walked with him.

"Did you talk to him today?" Ringo questioned getting a disturbed look from the shark boy.

"I tried, but he pushed me away." Agito answered looking at the ground.

"I know there is away to reach him somehow. I know he sits on the roof of the house when everyone is sleep." Ringo said catching Agito's interest.

"You should talk to him up there." Ringo said catching up with Ikki when the blue haired boy thought about it.

Nightfall was setting in when everyone prepared to sleep. Agito planned to visit Akito on the roof as he pretended to go to sleep, but tried not to really fall asleep. When he looked back at his watch it was 10:34 PM when he looked over to Akito to see he was sleep. He shifted his position to make it seem like he was going back to sleep. He finally felt a movement when Akito left out the room quietly. Once he closed the door, the other blue haired boy looked at his watch once more to see it was 12:43 AM when Akito left.

Being cautious, he cracked the window, seeing that the seemingly innocent boy was wearing the regalias as he leaped onto the roof. Agito wore another pair of regalias when he snuck out the window and hid so he wouldn't be noticed. Suddenly the wind blew harder and he heard someone landing on the roof. His voice sounded familiar when he took a peak at who it was. It was Lind.

Agito's blood began to boil at the sight of him. The shark boy laid on another part of the roof without being seen by the two boys. To his shock Akito looked happy when he stood before the gravity rider. He wanted to snatch Akito off the roof but that wouldn't have made it any better. When things got even worse, Lind wrapped his arm around the blue haired boy's waist, pulling him in to a long tongue twisting kiss. Agito literally snapped under pressure as he stood up and walked towards the boys.

"A-Agito, Why are you here?" The blue haired boy panicked, backing away from Lind.

"No, my question is why are YOU here?" Agito got closer when Lind disappeared and Akito jumped off the roof, scurrying off.

"AKITO!" Agito yelled chasing after him when the lights came on in the house. Ringo caught a glimpse of Agito running off towards a park when she went to go tell Ikki. Akito skated off at full speed, trying to get away from the shark boy but failed when he reached a dead end.

"Akito, how could you do this?" Agito felt sick to his stomach after witnessing Akito's kiss. Akito stood speechless when he bounced off the side walls, landing on the roof. Agito skated up the wall followed by a high jump that allowed him to reach Akito. He tackled the blue haired boy to the ground as he screamed beneath him.

"Akito listen to me! Who is it that you love, me or him?" Agito said as Akito got quiet. Akito gazed into the shark boy's eyes as his vision became blurred with tears streaming down his face. Agito got off the boy, walk towards the edge of the building.

"If it's that way, then so be it. Stay with him. I won't put up with this anymore." he said skating down the wall of the building.

"Agito wait!" Akito ran to where Agito jumped, seeing that he was already gone. He fell to him knees as he broke down even more. Suddenly Lind appeared behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped to his touch as he swiftly turned around to see that it was Lind. Turning around to cry in Lind's arms, he refused to go back to the place where he stayed for a while.

Agito arrived at home when Ringo and Ikki sat in the living room waiting for him to enter the door. Once he entered, Ringo ran up to the shark boy when she saw is expression was different than before. He looked miserable. Ringo couldn't help but worry even more.

"So where is Akito?" She asked afraid to hear his answer.

"He's with Lind, but this time he is dating him." Agito said walking off to his room, slamming the door from behind. The loud slam made Ringo jump on the inside when she grew angry at Akito's decision.

"Ikki, what do we do?" Ringo asked looking at Ikki who looked well relaxed. He shrugged his shoulders, walking back to his room leaving her in the living room by herself. Agito on the other hand, felt unusually weird after seeing Akito leave him for his enemy.

"There has to be a reason to why he would do this. Did I do something wrong? I can't really recall of anything like that. Fuck, this is difficult." Agito rested on the bed, dozing off, wishing this was an actual dream.


	11. The Decision

**Chapter 11: **

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Air Gear!_

The next day arrived when everyone arrived at school on time. Akito was early that day sitting in his seat. When Agito entered the room, he couldn't help but feel anger foster inside of him as he shot him a fixed glare. Akito paid no attention to the shark boy knowing that he was being watched by him. Time sped by fast as it became lunch time. Akito was heading towards the roof when Agito caught up, catching the blue haired boy by the arm. The seemingly innocent boy looked frightened by the shark boy and attempt to jerk his arm away. With success, he fled to the rooftop. Agito cornered Akito with his back against the rails around the roof.

"Agito please, I said I was sorry." Akito said holding up his arms in fear of what the other blue haired boy might do. To his shock, Agito pulled him in by the waist, kissing him passionately. Akito went limp allowing Agito to do as he pleased until he was interrupted.

"Oh, I see you're trying to take over while I'm gone." The familiar voice said standing behind the two boys. Lind walked up to Akito and pulled him close by his wrist.

"Let him go." Agito said demanding. Lind gave him a contemptuous glare and gave in.

"Fine, Akito will choose who to go to." Lind Released Akito in between the two boys to decide. Akito was unsure of who to choose and didn't want to choose in this manner.

"Well, choose already!" Lind grew impatient just watching the innocent boy just stand there. Akito feared what the outcome may be if he chose either one of the boys.

"It's already been decided. Akito, go to Lind." Agito said turning his back, heading towards the door. Akito didn't hesitate to run to Agito when Lind suddenly snatched Akito back.

"What, giving up that easily? If I knew you were going to do this, I wouldn't have shown up." Lind said embracing Akito by the waist. Agito clenched his fist, gritting his teeth at the sight of the two. Akito kept his eyes on Agito when Lind planted a kiss on his lips.

The day went by quickly in school when Agito was the first to exit out of the classroom. Akito watched him rush out when he chased after him. Agito headed into an empty room to escape the other blue haired boy. The shark boy knew he was being followed when Akito grasped onto Agito's uniform sleeve. Agito snatched his arm away from the blue haired boy when he finally spoke.

"Why did you give me up to Lind so easily?" Akito's voice was shaky as if he'd been crying the whole class. Agito didn't respond. Akito stood there just waiting for Agito to reply when he grabbed his hand. Once again Agito snatched his hands away from the innocent boy and began walking off.

"Agito please, just tell me!" Akito yelled trying to get a response from his ex. That was exactly the reason. Akito was just an ex, nothing more. Agito stood his ground and finally spoke. Or so that's what Agito thought.

"It's because of you! If you didn't leave out every night just to go see Lind then this would have never happened! I wish that shooting star we wished on never existed!" Agito sped off, leaving the now lifeless Akito in the corridor of the school. _Should I have done that?_, Agito thought in his mind as he continued to run out. He began to slow down once he reached the entrance doors of the school. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and opened the door, standing in front of Lind. The sun setting in the background made Lind look as if he were a shadow as the light of the sun outlined certain parts of his body.

"I overheard you arguing with Akito while I was beside the window." Lind said folding his arms glaring at the boy.

"So? Don't bother, he's all yours." Agito said walking passed the blue haired boy. Lind snatched Agito by his arm, pulling the shark back in front of him.

"Let's set a date, the last fight to claim Akito." Lind said making Agito jerk his arm away.

"It's a done deal then. What time?" Agito said with a disdained glare.

"Two days from now, around midnight. Lind said with a smirk across his and Agito's face. Akito slid outside the door watching the two boys from afar. He was unsure of what they were saying when Lind leaned out looking at Akito. Agito turned around to look at the boy then began walking off back to Ikki's house. Akito walked up to Lind in dismay of what was going to happen.

Agito made it back home, lying in the bed with his hands behind his head. He sat there, thinking about Akito, planning his strategy to get him back. To his shock, Akito entered his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Akito what are doing here—" Agito was cut off by Akito's finger.

"Lind allowed me to spend time with you before you two fought." Akito whispered in the ear of the blue haired boy.

"Why? He thinks I'm going to lose, so he sent you here to see me for the last time, fucking bitch." Agito said turning away from Akito. The sweeter twin placed his hand on Agito's shoulder when he shook it off.

"Don't touch me." Agito said making the innocent boy frown. Akito swiftly jumped on top of the boy, making Agito face him. Akito leaned in, planting a kiss on the shark boy's lips. A blush formed across Agito's face when he suddenly pushed Akito too the floor. Akito laid there when tears began falling from his eyes.

"Fine…I get it now. I know you're still angry, but I said I was sorry." Akito shakily said, wiping the tears from his face. Before he could leave, Agito stopped him and pulled him close to his body. Akito cried on the shark boy's shoulder when he was pulled into a kiss. Now lying on the bed, the shark boy began undressing the blue haired boy underneath him.

"Agito…" The boy said when Agito walked over to the light switch to turn off the lights. Walking back over Agito began kissing trails down Akito's torso. Sliding his hands in Akito's pants, he made the innocent boy arch his back as he moaned in ecstasy. With that, Agito finished undressing the boy beneath him when he prepared himself to enter. Before he could he was disturbed by the thought of Akito being with Lind.

"Lind probably has already taken you…" Agito said when his bangs covered his eyes. Akito rested his hand on the hostile sharks face with a gentle smile on his face.

"Not if you don't hurry." Akito said brushing the hair from Agito's face. The shark boy smiled embracing the boy beneath him. Entering him slowly, Akito winced to the pain, but he eventually adapt to it after really getting into the moment. Agito was happy. To think, Lind hadn't taken Akito has been a huge shock to the shark boy.

"Agito…do you still think of me as your ex?" Akito said, making Agito pause for a moment. Agito gazed at the blue haired boy, shutting his eyes as he felt a rush of pleasure hit him.

"Why the hell would you think that?" Agito said making the optimistic boy become even more excited. The cheery boy couldn't help but embrace the hostile shark as the speed increased. With a sudden shift, Akito was on top which scared the shark boy.

"Akito, you don't have to do this!" Agito said, unsure of what to do. With all the various kinds of movements partaking, Agito couldn't help but fall deep into a blissful state.

"Are you sure Lind didn't take you." Agito heatedly said making the other giggle at his reaction.

"Well you can say I see a lot of things." Akito said, breaking out into a laugh. Agito couldn't help but smile at his cheery lover.

"Yea, really funny Akito." Agito said feeling a bit at ease with the blue haired boy now, gaining their trust back. Akito continued teasing his partner, making him irritable for a short time. It was cute seeing Agito blush madly at the other boy.

"You know what. Fine, if you're not going to finish then I'll finish up for you!" Agito said shifting once more so he was in control. Akito laughed uncontrollably until he sunk into pleasure once more. Agito applied much more force, making Akito cry out from the top of his lungs. With his final thrust, he reached his limit, collapsing onto the boy beneath, kissing him deeply.

"Akito, how did you get in here anyway?" Agito wondered since everyone wouldn't have greeted him in a normal manner.

"No one was really here anyway so I snuck in with a hidden key." Akito said spinning the key loop on his finger. Agito embraced the boy one final time before Akito began to get dressed.

"Akito, I'm sorry for what I said earlier today. I was just too frustrated with what had happen before all of this." Agito said making the other boy turn around, astonished by the shark boy's apology.

"I forgive you. I guess I'll be going now." Putting on his last article of clothing, Akito planted a gentle kiss on the shark boy's lips until Agito pressed harder, turning it into a more ferocious kiss. Ending it with a peck on the lips Akito whispered his final words in Agito's ears.

"I love you." He said thus exiting out the house, leaving a disappointed shark to depend on the fate of the upcoming battle. Akito made it back to the hideout where Lind was staying, walking in quietly with an upset expression.

"So, did you please him before I claimed you?" Lind said making Akito grip his shirt where his heart was. Lind had an outburst of laughter making the other blue haired boy more upset. Seeing this expression, Lind pulled Akito close into his grip, kissing him deeply.

"You smell like him too, how disgusting." Lind added with a low chuckle that became louder when Akito slapped him across his face. Throwing the innocent boy to the floor he felt the cheek where Akito had slapped him.

"Once I win this battle, you'll be mines for good." Lind laughed, exiting the room. Akito didn't want to be involved in this anymore. He regret ever falling for the gravity child.


	12. Final Showdown

**Chapter 12: Final Showdown**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_I__do__not__own__Air__Gear!_

"Agito are you sure about this?" Ikki asked as the blue haired boy got ready from what was to come.

"I have no other choice if I have to get Akito back." Agito said pulling his fingerless gloves over his hand.

"We can always back you up. We can defeat him as a team, Agito." Ikki said watching the shark boy adjust the straps on his legs.

"I have to do this on my own. If not then he'll keep Akito." The blue haired boy said putting on his Kogarasumaru jacket, heading towards the door.

Ikki could only watch the shark boy leave the house as he contemplated on what he could do. Agito glided down the road with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't help but think of various ways to get Akito back, though Kogarasumaru would have been helpful in that case. A fair fight wasn't his style, but with his lover on the line, he had no other choice. The sound of low motors came close in rage when he suddenly looked back.

"Surprise!" Lind yelled in the shark boy's face when he was caught off guard. Pushed back by a swift swing of the other's limb, Agito began to distance himself from any other attack.

"You said you wanted a fair fight!" The shark boy yelled when he ducked from an over the head hasty kick by Lind.

"It's just the two of us, right?" Lind said making the other blue haired boy hold his tongue.

"Alright right then…" Agito unfastened the hooks on his pants as they dangled on his sides. Lind smirked, waiting for Agito to make his move. This was going to be interesting.

Agito leaped in to the air, gaining some distance. Lind smirked jumping after the shark boy, but failed to catch up with his speed as Agito came crashing down on him with a high drop kick. The gravity child grunted to the attack as he tried to fall back. They continued skating down the road, fighting only for one thing when they reached their destined place to fight. Akito saw them approaching from the window as he struggle to break free from his bonds. Akito knew something was wrong ever since the night before. Lind was planning something and it wasn't good. Lind glided before Agito, turning to face him in the middle of the area. He chuckled, snapping his finger when people began coming out of their hiding place.

"What do you think you're doing?" Agito snapped when Lind began laughing hysterically.

"I'm taking Akito. What do you think?" Lind signaled for all the guys to attack whenever when he headed into the building.

"Shit…" Agito cursed under his breath repeatedly until he was awed by a sudden appearance. Ikki along with Kogarasumaru and Sleeping Forest arrived, surrounding him in the middle of the battle.

"I knew you would need us." Ikki said nuzzling the shark's head. Agito swatted him off before thanking him with a smirk.

"I could've taken them all down by myself anyway." Agito snarled preparing to fight with his friends.

"Oh then we'll be taking are leave then." Ikki toyed when Agito grabbed him by his sleeve.

"I need you to deal with these guys while I go after Lind." Agito demanded when Ikki agreed to help. Agito dashed over the crowed, heading into the building in search for Akito. Calling for his blue haired lover, he received a reply when he turned the corner seeing Akito bound to his seat. Agito rushed in, but fell in to a trap when Lind swung down from the door and kicked the shark back. Agito drifted backwards across the floor before regaining his balance. Suddenly a wave of power hit Agito that paralyzed him for a short time after gazing at the boy before him.

"I don't think you'll be landing a hit on me anymore." Lind taunted gaining a glare from Agito.

"Fuck you, I can kill you with my hands tied behind my back!" the shark argued back making Lind suck his teeth.

"I'll warn you that I won't go easy on you anymore." Lind said leaning against the wall in the doorway. His grin stretched across his face waiting for Agito to make his next move. The shark inhaled and exhaled when he relaxed his body before going in for the kill. Lind watched Agito carefully until he body physically vanished before him. He was caught off guard when Agito kicked him head on in to the wall, making it cave in behind him. Lind clawed at him, but missed when Agito jumped back, landing on a pipe above the floor. He crouched low, gazing at his prey below with a smirk across his face.

"What's wrong? I thought you weren't going to go easy on me!" Agito yelled only annoying the other blue haired boy. Akito barely could see what was going on in the doorway, but he did witness Lind slamming into the door frame. The innocent boy continued to struggle in his bounds when Lind gazed back at him. His glare sent chills up Akito's spine. The gravity child began walking towards him, making Agito run after him.

"I got you!" Lind yelled sending a backwards kick towards Agito. The shark ducked, swinging his leg beneath Lind only making him jump over it. While in the air, Lind attempt to stump the shark beneath him, but he evaded, landing a punch on the gravity child's face.

"Now who isn't going to be landing a hit on you?" Agito mocked, stirring Lind's anger further.

"Don't get too cocky. This fight just began." Lind spat, wiping the blood from his mouth. He dashed towards Agito, when the shark leaped into the air grasping the pipe above him. His hooks caught hold of Lind's clothing when Agito spun his body around the pole with the other, slamming him into a near by wall. His hooks released the boy when Lind came at him again at full force. His hand scraped the shark boy's face as he tried to dodge Lind. He was moving too quick for him to handle until he was cornered. Lind took the chance and kicked him, sending Agito out one of the weak windows onto one of the lower roofs of the building. Akito screamed Agito's name struggling even more as Lind laughed feverishly.

"You'll be mines in no time Akito, just you wait." Lind said jumping out the same window he kicked Agito through. The shark tried to stand as the pain from his leg surged throughout his body. Lind landed, attempting to stomp the boy below him. Agito dodged, moving back with each stomp that the other boy dealt. Rolling backwards, Agito got back on his feet and charged at the gravity boy. He activated his fang regalia, swinging his leg to unleash the wave. Lind moved out the way in a mink of time reaching out for Agito. The shark back flipped, kicking Lind half way through the flip. He landed, distancing himself from the other boy until he heard his name being called. Looking up, he saw Akito climbing out the window, landing on the roof they were on.

"Lind stop it, this is pointless!" The innocent boy yelled getting their attention. Lind took the advantage in clawing Agito while he was distracted. Agito blocked it, but Lind's nails snagged his skin leaving four scrapes across his arm. Letting his guard down, the shark sent another high kick towards Lind's head only to be caught by him. Slamming Agito into the ground, Lind stooped down, picking the shark up by his throat. Agito tried to pry his hands away, but fail as the gravity boy laughed. To Lind's shock, a hard impact struck him upside his head. He was unmoved by the attack as a small stream of blood cascaded down his face. Agito was stunned as well when he saw Akito's leg connect to Lind's head.

"Why am I not surprised…" Lind said before swinging Agito into Akito, but the innocent boy instead caught the shark as they drifted a distance back.

"Let me borrow the regalias from you." Akito whispered in Agito's ear as a concerned look came upon the shark's face.

"But what about your leg? It hasn't healed just yet." Agito worried sitting up from the blue haired boy. Lind watched curiously as Akito placed the regalias on his feet.

"You know what you're doing out there Akito?" Agito questioned, making sure what Akito was doing was the right thing.

"Yup!" Akito tapped the tip of his shoes to make use they were on. He looked back at Agito giving him a reassuring smile.

"I hope you know what you're doing. If not then I'm whipping both your asses out there." Agito smirked. Akito chuckled as he began skating away.

"I'd like to see you try!" Akito stuck his tongue out at the shark when he approached Lind.

"This isn't a fair fight at all."

"Well if this isn't fair, don't you think that all out war down there wasn't?" Akito pointed to their friends that were fighting off the other gangs below. Lind sucked his teeth once more, turning away from the innocent boy. Akito rolled up to him, cupping his face before he spoke.

"Lind please end all of this." Akito asked now stroking the gravity child's face. Lind had a splitting smirk on his face that made Akito back away until his wrist was grasped by Lind.

"You think I'm going to end all this that easily." Lind's gripped tightened as Akito went unfazed by the pain.

"Don't you think another leg to the head would end this?" Akito said bluntly hitting Lind's ego.

"You both get too cocky." Lind said making Akito laugh. The gravity child swung his hand in an attempt to slap Akito, but the innocent boy caught his arm with his free hand.

"How could you smile so cheerfully at a time like this?" Lind questioned angrily as he leaned in closer to the boy.

"Because you're no match for me…" Akito chuckled head butting the gravity child, making him stumble back. Akito was released when he kicked Lind in his stomach. He skid across the roof from the impact as Akito walked over top of his body. Bending down, Akito tugged Lind closer by his shirt.

"I'll ask you again to stop this mess." The innocent boy said, now straddling himself above the gravity child. Agito watched from afar catching a hint of jealousy, but he knew what was going to happen. Knowing Akito's violent nature he's positive with what was coming next. Lind spit blood on Akito's face as it ran down from his cheek to the corner of his lips. Scaring the gravity boy, he licked the blood from the corner of his lips, grinning widely.

"I don't know whether to think this is a turn on or just something crazy." Lind said trying to move from beneath the blue haired boy. He was definitely angry. It's funny how Agito could tell from such a distance. Being so close to Akito he could tell without looking at him. Akito laughed and began punching the body under him. Lind used his arms to block his blows, but it proved futile when Akito grasped a handful of hair, slamming his head into the roof's surface repeatedly. Agito leapt to his feet ad ran over to stop him. The look that Akito gave the shark scared him, but he held the blue haired boy back from dealing anything to Lind. Snapping out of his trance, Akito was pulled back watching Lind stand slowly.

"This isn't over yet…" Lind said taking off and the gangs below began to flee. Akito and Agito knew it was over as they sat on the roof top leaning against each other.

"The sky looks just like the night we saw that star." Akito said nuzzling against the shark. Agito smirked when he reflected on their reaction to the change. A shooting star shot pass the sky when Akito pointed it out as he did nights before.

"You think it's time to go back?" Agito asked making the innocent boy give him a concerned look.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so…" the shark replied when Akito leaned over to kiss the shark boy before Ikki and their friends approached. Agito skated towards everyone on the ground level she someone spoke in the group.

"Where's Akito?" Ringo asked when Agito smirked, pointing to his left eye. He switched the eye patch when Akito revealed himself to everyone. He reacted cheerfully as he always did and latched on to Ikki, though he kept in mind that he would always be close to Agito whether or not they were separated.


End file.
